


A Sickly Bittersweet

by WonderLust_Gone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Has Nightmares (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Self-Harm, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, lance has cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderLust_Gone/pseuds/WonderLust_Gone
Summary: (TRIGGER WARNING! Implied self-harm/suicide attempt! Please take care of yourselves first before this fic. If you have triggers then please do not read this if it hurts you.)Keith Kogane has been blinded by the hatred in the world, seeing nothing  was worth while. he acted upon it and tried to end his life.Lance McClain has cystic fibrosis, trying to live life the best he can. He wants to show Keith that life is all worth while with the time you have left.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Sickly Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING! Implied self-harm/suicide attempt! Please take care of yourselves first before this fic. If you have triggers then please do not read this if it hurts you.)
> 
> There will be --- for ability to skip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a blue scooter  
> (Trigger warnings for implications of suicide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warnings for implications of suicide)

_Beep….. Beep….. Beep_

That damn alarm clock again.

_Beep. Beep. Beep,_

Why isn’t Shiro turning it off?

_“I-I don’t know what happened. It was fine just a second ago.”_

Shiro…?

_“Don’t worry Mr. Shirogane, it tends to happen when the pulse oximeter comes off.”_ A new voice says.

_“What the hell?”_ Keith groaned, feeling something clamp to his finger. He shifted away and huffed.

A lady yelped in surprise and Keith could hear her stumble back a bit. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he comes face to face with Shiro who has relief spread over his features. “I’m so glad you’re awake.” He said with a hushed whisper that wavered.

“I am now.” Keith groaned and glared at the sunlight pouring in. He looked at his surroundings, not finding himself in his home but in a hospital room. The curtains slowly moved with the breeze of the open window. Vases upon vases of flowers filtered throughout the room, some old, and some new.

Keith slowly moved his eyes back to Shiro who finally came into focus. He could finally make out the slight changes to his face. The bruised bloodshot eyes, the mattered hair. and the deep tired weight he held in his stature. Guilt suddenly flooded Keith and brought back the memories of last night.

\---

_The repression of his own thoughts becoming louder than the silence itself. The push of the chair and the weight of the rope._

_\---_

The warmth of a hand found it's way to Keith's. The numbness of the cold slowly ebbing away. He moved his eyes back to Shiro, whose's eyes bore concern, guilt, and sadness. But they held no anger or resentment. He leaned in, face on Keith's chest and cried, gripping him tightly in promise of never letting go.

And finally, tears slipped upon his cheeks. He grabbed onto Shiro like a life line and filled his ears with broken apologies.

***

2 days have passed since Keith had awoken. He's been in the hospital for three days, the first being under sedation. Keith will be there for another week but after that, he doesn't know. A mental health worker will arrive and talk about what is happening and what will happen. But for now, Keith waits.

And waits. 

***

The door is left open as Shiro makes haste to get lunch for the two of them. 

Keith looks up to the ceiling and feels the weight of the stress and sadness pressing hard on his shoulders. Being in the room felt so bland, stoic. There was nothing to do and no music to fill the silence. Keith hated it.

He closes his eyes and thinks about the stars, the constellations to keep him occupied. He hears the quick snap of the door shutting. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Keith says. Instead of Shiro responding, he hears a quiet; 'oh shit'. He blinks his eyes open and sees and lanky figure against the door with wide eyes.

"Uhhhhhh hi." The stranger replies, staring at Keith. His hand goes to the back of his neck, rubbing anxiously. "I uh- I thought this room was empty." He shyly puts, the quirk of a smile gracing his lips.

Keith stared back, taking in the boy in front of him. He was a sun-kissed tan with shaggy brown hair. He was mostly _leg._ And by his legs was a blue scooter. A fucking scooter.

Instead of responding like a normal human, Keith answers with: "Why the fuck do you have a scooter?"

The man stares, then a laugh bubbles through his lips. He shows pearly white teeth as his laughs fill the room. Keith is taken aback with the sound, feeling his ears grow hot.

"Okay, but you can't say tell anyone. 'Kay?" Keith nods hesitantly. The boy comes closer, setting down the scooter on the bed and sitting in a nearby chair. 

the man gave a quick look at the door then back to Keith with a small smirk and leaned in. "I'm on the run." He whispered as if someone was listening in. 

Keith looked at him, questioning himself why he let this guy in. "From who?" Keith asked, a dark brow raised. The boy held up a finger just as the door opened and entered a tall dark skinned woman. He had learned her name was Allura from earlier.

She stepped in and looked directly at the boy. Her face turned into a scowl. "Lance, you should be in your room." She said, trying to keep a polite manner in front of Keith. The boy, Lance huffed out a breath that sounded more like a wheeze.

"But Alluraaaa." He groaned. "Let me have some fun once in a while." Allura sighed and walked up to them, Lance stood as she pushed him away from Keith. " Six feet apart." She said sternly and making Lance groan again.

"You're lucky he isn't sick Lance, you have to be more careful." She went on her rant as Lance glanced at his neck. Keith self consciously put a hand to his neck to hide the bandages. Lance frowned but looked away.

Lance put his hands up in surrender. "Okay 'Lura, you win." He looked back at Keith with his signature smile and waved. "See ya Keith." And with that, he exited the room.

Allura sighed and placed a smile upon her face. "Sorry about him, I hope he didn't disturb you too much." He fell out of his confused dazed and looked back at her. "No no, it's okay. It was nice company." He replies softly.

She smiles sadly and pats his hand. "I'm glad." She say's then straightens. "Well, it looks like you're doing pretty good. Just came to check in. Have a good day Keith." She say's and walks away.

***

Later that night, Keith lays in bed. The windows are to far to reach and the ceiling was too bland. Shiro had gone home to collect clothes and necessities. All Keith thought about was the encounter from earlier that day. He looked around to distract himself, noticing a gleam of silver.

He slowly sits up, seeing it was Lance's scooter. He crawls out of bed and gently places his hands on the handle bars. With slow movements, he quietly brings the scooter to the hallway. On his way to see if the Lance guy is in one of the rooms.

He walks down the hallway silently, passing the rooms. He cannot find him anywhere until he goes to the second floor, hearing soft music playing. He see's soft light through a cracked door and walks up to it and peeks through. 

Lance is there, on the bed. The room is different from others; not as cold and sterile. There are industrial lights strung up with a tapestry on the far side of the room. The floor is littered with pictures on a string and bean bags.

Keith looks back at Lance. His face is a soft gold in the dim light and he's clad in silky blue pajamas with blue lion slippers. But Keith finally notices the clear tube running under Lance's nose. It was an oxygen tube.

He held a guitar within his grasp, oxygen tube falling off the side of the instrument. He wasn't singing, or humming. He just strummed away quietly. Keith took another quiet step but ended up knocking into the door. Lance quickly looked up, seeing Keith in the doorway.

Keith cleared his throat and brought out the scooter. "Uhm, you left this in my room and I-I just wanted to return it." He stuttered. The boy looked at him for a few more moments before his lips cracked into a sly smile. "Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to see me?" He quipped.

His ears ears grew hot as he tried to think of a remark. "N-no! I just wanted to give you back your scooter!" Lance raised a brow, lips trying to push down a smirk. "Sure Mullet." 

"I-I, what? It's not a mullet!" Keith was at a lost for words; hand self- consciously going to his hair. This boy was infuriating. The boy snorted, looking back to his guitar and strummed. "Whatever you say _Mullet._ "

Keith held back a retort and entered the room, setting the scooter to the far side of the wall. He looked around the room again, seeing that the floor was covered in rugs and littered with stuff animals. "Why don't I get to decorate my room like this?" He asked, this room was comforting compared to the stark walls of his in the level below. Lance's brows furrowed, keeping his eyes trained on the neck of the instrument in his hands. "Some of us stay longer than others." His reply is soft, eyes downcast. 

"..." Keith couldn't respond, seeming that he overstepped but Lance shook his head and looked up to meet his eyes with a smile. "It's not too bad, I meet new people everyday which is pretty cool." And just like that, the conversation was over.

"So," He started, "How did you know my name? I don't remember telling it to you." He saw Lance's jaw become slack. "You're kidding right?" He asked but Keith just gave him a confused look. "Uhh we went to Garrison Middle together? Ya' know? Lance and Keith, neck and neck?" After a moment of silence, Lance groaned. "I can't believe you man, We had the same classes together."

Keith had no recognition of this man, only from meeting him earlier when he barged into his room. "Sorry, can't recall." He replied. Lance waved him off. "Ah it's fine, happens all the time." He said nonchalantly.

As he was about to respond, someone cleared their throat. They looked over to see a man with slicked back orange hair but a wild mustache across his lip; dressed in a white coat with a clipboard. "Sorry to interrupt lads but visiting hours are up. And I believe patients shouldn't be out of bed." The man looked at Keith, giving him an amused look. 

"Uh sorry Sir." Keith said, exiting the room. He caught a glance at Lance who gave him a smirk. "See ya Keithy!" He called. Keith squawked then let out a huff. He walked down the hall, muttering about the pet names but a smile placed among his lips.

It's the lightest he's felt in the past couple days, but he won't say that out loud.


End file.
